Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill processing device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-115626, filed Jun. 8, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In paper sheet processing devices, there is a technique for reading a serial number formed on a paper sheet and determining whether or not it is genuine (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-50811).
It is required to perform more accurate authenticity determination in a bill processing device.